Survival Tactics 101
by Yuki-chan941
Summary: Sasuke and naruto are bound together in friendship by a one of a kind bond, but someone is tring to see how much it will take to break this bond.Will sasuke be able to put up with naruto's stupidity? Sorry i suck at summarys . The story is better! Yuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sasuke how long did kakashi say this mission was?"

Sasuke looked up from where he was starting a fire.

"It's about 4 days long." He answered after a short while of looking up at Naruto.

"So tell me again why the team split up?" He was really confused.

"Dammit dobe did you listen to anything that kakashi said back there?" He started to get frustrated with naruto.

"Yes, I did." He looked down. "When he said I'd be with you." he mumbled to the ground.

"Hn whatever just get the sleeping bags set up." Sasuke said as he continued to set up and light the fire.

Did Naruto just say that? That, he only listen when kakashi said something about me?

I glanced over at him. Our gaze met and I could have sworn I seen I hint of pink on his cheeks before he quickly turned away muttering something to himself.

I shrugged it off, No use dwelling on it now, I'll on it more in the morning.

"Goodnight, Dobe." I said quietly, more to myself than naruto, but he must have heard me because a moment later before I closed my eyes I heard a softly spoken, "Goodnight, Teme."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping in the nearby trees. Quietly singing to myself I got up. Looking over at Naruto, who is till sleeping. He looks so cute- what, no I meant w-weird! He rolled over and gave a small moan.

Did he just moan?

A few seconds later he moaned again.

"Sas-u..." I stared at Naruto in shock. Did he just moan my name? I crawled over to him, slowly reaching out. His body was hot and he was sweating.

'His having one of those dreams'. Without thinking I placed my hand over his stomach, he gasped at my touch.

"Well I can't just leave him like this." I said quietly as I looked down at his growing erection that was tenting his orange boxers.

I slowly reached down, gliding my fingertips over his tanned skin, gliding over his cock I glanced back up to Naruto's face.

His lips were slightly parted, sweat formed and his scared cheeks were flushed pink.

I licked my lips and moved my hand to the waist band of his clothing. Slowly, as not to wake him, I slipped my fingers in and pulled the fabric down slowly. Naruto moaned quietly then hissed as the boxers slid over his length.

Still watching his face, I grasped his length in my hand, slowly stroking it.

Naruto moaned loudly at my action, delighted to have some friction on his cock.

As I quickened my pace a little I could feel my own arousal growing at the sight of the blonde panting or moaning loudly at my touch.

My other hand moved towards my own length and moved quickly as my other hand stroking Naruto sped up.

I could feel myself getting close, I could tell Naruto was to, his moans were getting quite loud and he was panting a lot, like myself.

He came all over my hand as he moaned my name loudly and just after I felt my own release to.

"Mm Sasu." Naruto moaned. I quickly but carefully pulled up his boxers, cleaned up my seed off my hand, before looking at where Naruto came on my other hand.

I started to lick it off. Just as I was finishing, I glanced over at Naruto to find him staring at me. I felt a slight blush creep on my face.

"Teme, why are you licking your hand?" He tilted his head to the side

Damn it what am I going to say.

"Um, no reason…" God, that was stupid. I mentally slapped myself.

"Okay" he yawned.

"Did you sleep well Sasuke?"Why is he asking me that, it's odd? That's not like him; he usually called me teme...

"Yes Dobe, I slept fine. What about you, did you sleep well, Naruto?"

He glanced over at me with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, I um, I had a great sleep!" he grinned that foxy grin his always doing.

I blushed. What? No, I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't blush. I yelled at myself in my head. They also don't jack off their best friends while they are still asleep either, exclaimed the voice in my head. I glared internally at myself.

I must have had a weird look on my face during my internal ranting because Naruto was staring at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What Dobe?" he seemed to be thinking.

"Uh Sasuke…." I stared at him; if I had not been an Uchiha my eyes would be wide.

"Yes, Naruto? I questioned.

He blushed and looked down at my lap, curious I followed his eyes.

Apparently when I jacked off to Naruto earlier I hadn't;

One, cleaned all of the cum off of my abdomen, or two, pulled my boxers up completely.

I blushed hard and quickly pulled them up. Yet I still had come on my stomach. I looked back up to see Naruto blushing too.

"Sasuke…" he paused; thinking about what he was going to say to me. "What were you doing before I woke up?" He stared at me.

"I was um-" He cut me off.

"And don't lie to me either." He had a frown set on his face.

"I can't lie to you Naruto." I mumbled, looking down into my lap.

He slowly crawled closer to me, until he was only six inches from my face. Then he'd said something I was hoping he didn't.

"Tell me the truth Sasuke, were you jacking of to porn?"  
>My brain caught up to what he said. My face fell, is he serious?<p>

'Well at least he wasn't right; right?'

"Uh, not exactly..."I said in a small whisper.

'Damn it, how am I supposed to tell him the truth; that it was over him...'

"Well what to then?" He looked confused. Does everything have to be frickin' spelled out for him?'

For a moment we were both silent, waiting for the truth to dawn in. Just staring at each other.

Then i seen his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, his mouth a-gape. He gasped. Loud.

"Oh my god you perv!" he loudly exclaimed, close to my ear.

'Damn he is angry at me...' I sighed.

"You were fucking watching me!" I looked down in shame.

'And now he hates me'

However Sasuke had missed the small grin and quiet chuckle naruto made.

Naruto stoped and stared at me, I know this because I had gained enough courage to lift my head slightly; only slightly.

He sighed and I looked down again, then he licked his lips quickly.

"Sasuke?" He whispered quietly. I slowly looked up at him.  
>He was so close to my face i could almost feel his warm breath caressing my face softly.<p>

"Y-yeah?" I choked out. 'God I'm such a pansy'

"Was I having a wet dream?" He blushed, then I blushed remembering only moments before and slowly nodded my head.

He kept eye contact with me. Leisurely naruto crept closer to my face I could feel his breaths hit the tip of my nose, so I inched back a bit.

He stopped moving and sighed.

"Did you touch me? Because it felt so real in my dream" He whispered in a husky voice.

I swallowed. My eyes widened. 'Oh gods he knows'

"Y-yes, gomen, I-I just couldn't stop myself you looked so-" I was abruptly silenced by a pair of soft, moist tantalising lips on my own.

'Ohmygods' my head screamed. 'Naruto is kissing me!'

My eyes fluttered closed and I pressed into the kiss. I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip demanding entrance. I slowly opened my mouth.

His tongue swiftly darted in, tasting me, caressing my own. I didn't struggle for dominance for long; I quickly took over the kiss.

'There is no way I'm going to be uke. Not for this dobe;  
>my dobe, my head momentarily supplied.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Naruto?" I heard Sasuke murmur quietly behind my back, it made me a bit uneasy at the tone. Considering what happened between us, I don't know what I was thinking, all my senses just shut down and I lost control when he was looking at me.

"Y-yeah Sasuke?" 'Damn, that made me sound like a girl.

"Naruto, don't move another step." He said rather apprehensively, so for my own safety I froze a still as a statue. The next thing that happened, happened almost too fast for my brain to convey.

"Sasu-?" my question cut short.

A kunai flew straight past my face, almost close enough that I felt the wind hit my face. It hit the ground directly beside my right foot, a huge log swang down past my face; I jumped back in shock, "Holy shit!" completely forgetting that Sasuke was behind me.

"Ow shit, Dobe." I slowly recovered, thanking that I landed on something soft and not the hard dirty ground, I turned up my head looking down at said mentioned soft thing, I mentally cursed at myself. 'Great I landed on the teme, no he will be angry'. My brain finally caught up with the situation, I looked down at Sasukes face, and it was so close I could feel his breath hit my face to mingle with my own laboured breath. A small blush situated it's self upon my cheeks.

"Uh… Dobe?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah teme?" I replied.

"You can, uh, get off of me, ngh, now, I kind of can't breathe" he said quite rushed, as if in one single breath.

"Uh, oh shit, sorry teme, I didn't realise." A sheepish grin spread across my face as I got up. I rubbed the back of my head grinning at him.

Sasuke took a deep breath. 'Shit I thought Naruto was going to crush me… he's heavy...'

"Uh t-thanks Sasu." My eyes widened. 'Shit I said that out loud!' my brain screamed in panic.

Sasuke just stared at me, with an eye brow raised slightly. A small tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Hn, no problem Dobe." Sasuke said turning away at an agonisingly slow speed. Before quickly spinning to face me again. This time sporting his all famous Uchiha glare, of course this had no had effect on me.

"Next time." He paused.

"Yes?" I asked

"Be more careful, Dobe. There are far more traps ahead of us." His deep onyx eyes look almost warm as he looked back staring into my own cerulean ones.

I was clearly mesmerised by them, I couldn't turn away, my face heated up.

The teme just smirked all Uchiha-like and turned away again.

"Let's get going Dobe; we need to finish the mission." Naruto grinned at the back of Sasukes head.

Both boys started walking off again, Naruto slightly jogging to catch up to Sasuke.

Both boys blissfully unaware of the eyes that watched them from the shadows.

"You will be mine Sasuke-kun, kukuku" The dark voice chuckled.


End file.
